Baked to perfection
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Wally loves sweets. Everyone knows this. So when he has an extreme sweet tooth, he calls his personal baker. And no, it's not Alfred


Everyone knows Alfred is the best baker when it comes to cookies. Sweet, warm and delicious. Robin brings his cookies to the base every so often. Everyone eats them up. They are the perfect cookie. The perfect baked good. It had no rival until one day…

"Wow Robin. Thanks for the cookies," said M'gann.

"Really good," said Kaldur.

"Yeah," said Conner.

"Eat what you want before Kid Mouth gets her and eats them all," said Artemis with a laugh. She didn't notice that he was at the base. Or that he was aware of the cookies Robin had. But he had a rarer treat. One that he loved as much as Robin's cookies. It was a fresh batch of dark chocolate brownies. They were extremely bitter but delicious. They had a hand made white and black icing. The icing was very sweet, making the brownie irresistible.

He opened up the small box they were in. He inhaled the aroma. It had the most wonderful chocolate and vanilla fragrance. His mouth watered as he pulled out one of the brownies. Unlike most foods, he savored each bite slowly. He couldn't with Robin's cookies because everyone wanted some. These brownies were his. A small gift from his cousin. She wasn't related to the Flash. She was fairly normal, except that she rarely got angry.

Wally took a bite and closed his eyes with pure pleasure as he let the brownies dance on his tongue. He was so fixated on the brownies; he didn't notice the team walking in. They decided to be nice and give him the last cookie. He realized they were there before they realized he had a treat of his own. He quickly hid the brownies behind a desk. He swallowed.

"Hey guys," he said casually. Robin walked up to him.

"Last one," he taunted. Wally looked at it. As good as it was, he had those cookies more than anyone else on the team (minus Robin). He just wasn't in the mood. But if he didn't take it, they'd think he was sick.

"Sure!" he said quickly eating it. The team walked out of the room.

"KF's acting weird," said Robin when Wally could no longer hear them.

"What do you mean?" asked Suberboy.

"He hesitated," answered Robin. Artemis attempted to hold back a laugh.

"Hesitated? That idiot couldn't hold himself back from anything," proclaimed Artemis.

"You don't know Wally like I do. He looked away for a split second."

"So you think he's sick?" asked Kaldur. Robin had a serious look on his face.

"Nah, speedsters heal quickly. And if he was sick, he wouldn't really be able to move. I think he's hiding something."

Wally was meanwhile hiding the brownies. He had to keep them safe and hidden until he had some more. He really didn't want to run out. But he also wanted to eat them right that second. He googled a map. He didn't want to leave the mountain, but his cousin wasn't a hero. He typed her address on the computer at the base and printed it out. She lived farther away than he would've liked. But she was the only one who was willing to put in extra time to bake for him and his metabolism. Her parents didn't know. And she found out by accident.

He left the base quickly, hoping she was baking as he ran.

"Where is Wally?" asked Batman later. He had come to the Mountain for a surprise check on the Young Justice members.

"We don't know," answered Robin.

"Then you're evaluations will be for you all to find him."

They gave slightly confused looks before heading to M'gann's bioship. Robin connected his computer with the Mountain computer, in hopes it could track Wally. Instead, there was an unknown address. 186 N. Main St. Winston-Salem West Virginia.

"I think, I might know where Wally is," said Robin.

"Where?" asked Kaldur who was a little uneasy that they had little idea on where their teammate was.

"Winston-Salem West Virginia."

Soon M'gann's ship had gotten them to Winston-Salem. It was very pretty. The mountains were breath-taking. Soon they landed in a well laid out forest. They had to travel on foot the rest of the way. Once they got out of the forest, they smelled a rich thick aroma of chocolate. It smelled amazing. M'gann was floating to the smell. Superboy had to push her down. But they followed the smell. They didn't know where Main St. was anyway.

They walked onto the sidewalk where they saw the house that the chocolate was coming from. Accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Come on! One more batch of your brownies?"

"If you can mow the lawn for me, then I guess you can have them," said a girl with a sigh.

"Yes!"

And not a moment later, they saw Wally in front of the house with a lawn mower.

"Wally?" said Artemis with disbelief. Wally jumped when he saw the team.

"Guys?" he said weakly.

"KF! What are you doing here?" asked Robin. Wally looked away. He really didn't want them to know. But like all secrets, the truth has a weird way of showing up. The front door opened up.

"Wally, when you're done out here, the brownies should be cool enough for you to take," said the girl. But this wasn't your pretty girls or even mildly cute. She was a large built girl. One that was probably called fat. She had medium length brunette hair with red streaks. She was wearing camo shorts and a camo hat with a white shirt and black sandals. She gave them a look. She gave a large sigh.

"I'll go bake more," she complained walking in. Everyone turned to Wally.

"Explain," demanded Kaldur. Wally gulped.

"She's… she's my cousin," he finally answered.

"Cousin? You have a cousin?" asked Artemis.

"Non-hero cousin," he whispered.

"She looks… pretty," said M'gann trying to be polite.

"Oh god, you tell her that and she'll call you a huge liar."

After a few minutes, Wally convinced his team to sit down while he quickly mows the lawn. He didn't tell them that it was for the heavenly brownies. When he was done he sat down next to Robin.

"Dude, you still haven't told us why you're here," said Robin impatiently. Before Wally could answer, a plate of fresh brownies were placed in the middle of his teammates. The icing was swirled beautifully on the brownies.

"Eat up," she smiled. Flour was on her cheek. And chocolate was on her fingers. Wally was the first to grab one. He ate it with a large smile on his face.

"Remember to leave some for your teammates Kid Mouth," said his cousin.

"Susie!" he yelled in embarrassment. She gave him a winning smirk.

"You call him Kid Mouth too?" asked Artemis who was rather impressed.

"Been calling him that since he was ten," answered Susy.

"So Susie…," began Superboy.

"It's Susanna to you bub," she answered.

"Okay. So Susanna, what are these?" he asked before picking one up.

"Brownies. Maybe not as good as your little Robin's cookies but I still do a pretty good job," she smiled. Robin looked at them.

"You came here for brownies?" asked Robin.

"They are friggin amazing!" said Wally about to grab a second one when Susanna smacked him.

"Wait until all your teammates have had a chance at one _Wallace_," she teased. She seemed like an upbeat girl. And she seemed nice. And what she was wearing really complimented her. Kaldur just had to say something.

"You look nice."

With that comment, Wally seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was like he couldn't speed up. Superboy tried to pick up a brownie, but for some reason couldn't lift it. It was like it weighed a ton. Kaldur felt his gills get real close to his skin. He couldn't breathe through them.

"Waaarrrrrnnneeed yyoouuuuu," said Wally in slow motion. After a minute they were back to normal.

"What happened," asked M'gann, "I couldn't use my telepathy."

Susanna walked back toward the door, "Go home. And you can take the brownies with you."

"I told you not to say that," said Wally going for another brownie.

"What happened?" asked Robin. He and Artemis were thoroughly confused. Wally blushed.

"Her power happened."

"Power?" asked Kaldur who was rubbing his neck near his gills. Wally nodded.

"When she's pissed, all powers go into the negative. I slow down, Supey's weak, Kaldur has water trouble, and M'gann can't read minds. She still hasn't learned to control herself," he smiled. She had gotten that power shortly after she met Wally, which was about a year after the incident that turned him into KF. And as she put it, her power was like moldy brownies.

"But you came here for brownies?" asked Robin in disbelief.

"Have you tried one?" he asked. Robin picked one up and gave it a bite. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Wally laughed at the similar reactions from the rest of the team.

"She should give this recipe to Alfred!" yelled Robin as the team walked back to the bio-ship.

Meanwhile, inside Susie's home.

She walked over to her computer and pulled up a screen. On it was none other than a video chat with an elderly man.

"Hey Alfred," she said into her microphone.

"Hello Miss Susie. I hear Robin showed up," he said.

"Yeah. Nice kid," she answered.

"I still think there is room in the Young Justice for a kid like you."

"Ha-ha. No. I'm fine being fat and lazy. With occasional baking."

"Which reminds me…"

"What?" she asked rather annoyed.

"I need your help to make more cookies. It would seem as though Robin has raided the jar again."

**Written because everyone writes about loving cookies. But I LOVE brownies. And who doesn't love a sweet twist. Please review.**


End file.
